Many electronic systems, e.g., sensor technology, use a mix of digital and analog domains. Generally, the analog blocks of a sensor chip are configured from the digital domain. As such, digital data and control signals are transmitted from, e.g., registers, the digital domain to the analog domain to configure the analog blocks. Typically, hundreds of control signals are driven from the digital domain to the analog domain in order to trim the sensor chip and tune the chip's functionality because the control signals typically originate in control registers of the digital domain. Not only the number of wires used to communicate data between the digital domain and the analog domain incurs area penalty, but that penalty is exacerbated because level shifters are required to change the voltage when entering and leaving each domain. Level shifters are generally large and take up valuable real estate. Many mixed signal systems also use multiplexers, that are generally large, in order to transmit data between the digital domain and the analog domain.